Erza's Day
by TheFlyingNeko
Summary: Erza was supposed to be in the guild that day, but she was missing. Where could she be? A mini-sequel to The Fish with Two Hooks.


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Here's the promised birthday special (My birthday is tomorrow, hehe)! A mini-sequel to _The Fish With Two Hooks_, here's Erza's day. I do suggest you read_ The Fish With Two Hooks_ first, since this sequel provides some hints to my main story. Do look out for them! **** Warning: Lots of cheese in here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the storyline.**

**-TheFlyingNeko**

* * *

"Jellal! What… What are you doing here for?" Erza exclaimed, shocked that Jellal appeared in Magnolia.

"Erza… I've been wanting to see you." Jellal said.

"Keep your hood on! You'll get in trouble!" Erza said, panicking.

"There is no longer a need to… Let's talk over a drink, alright? I'll explain to you then." Jellal said, dragging a shocked Erza to a cafe.

"You see, Erza." Jellal said, after they ordered their coffee, "It all happened last week…

_Flashback._

"Whew, we're done." Jellal said to Meredy, who heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…" Meredy said.

"Let's go, then" Jellal said, as both of them turned to leave.

"It's them!" A voice said.

"Quick, stop them!" Another voice said, which Jellal recognised as Lahar's.

"Shit. Meredy, hurry!" Jellal said, running off together with her.

However, before they could run off, a group of soldiers stopped them and surrounded them. Jellal and Meredy stood back to back, as the soldiers formed a circle around them.

"Oh no!" Meredy exclaimed, panicking.

"Keep your head down!" Jellal said, as they both hid their faces under the shadows.

"You two, reveal yourselves!" Lahar said as he stepped into the circle, pointing at the two of them.

Jellal bit his lip as he and Meredy took off their hoods, while they revealed themselves. Most of the soldiers gasped, but Lahar only had a slight reaction.

"As I thought. You both make up Crime Sorciere, right? Where's your third member?" Lahar questioned.

"S… She… Don't speak about her." Jellal said bluntly, looking away.

"Anyways, we are taking you back to the magic council. You both shall be judged upon then." Lahar said, leaving the soldiers to capture them.

"...Yes." Jellal said, as he was led away.

_A week later..._

"Alright, let's vote. Those in favour of Jellal being released?"

More than half of them raised their hands, so there was finally a verdict.

"Jellal Fernandes. You are hereby released and will abide to the following conditions. One, to report to us your whereabouts once a week and two, be inspected upon every week. Do you agree?"

"Yes." Jellal said, as they dismissed the trial.

_Current day, in cafe._

… They probably thought that it would be their loss if Crime Sorciere were to be disbanded because I was going to be put back to prison. After all, we did a big part of helping get rid of dark guilds." Jellal said

"Really…? Jellal…" Erza said, extremely shocked and yet happy at the piece of news.

"I… I know that I have not atoned for all my past sins yet, but… It feels great to be accepted again. And… I hope you will accept me too." Jellal said, putting on a weak smile.

"O-of course I will…" Erza said.

They both started leaning in and their faces got closer and closer to each other's when…

"Coffee's here! Enjoy." The waiter said as he placed two cups of coffee on the table, making them jump.

The both of them enjoyed their coffee in silence and no one spoke for at least a long ten minutes.

"Um… Jellal…" Erza said, breaking the silence. "I want you to know something too... I want you to know that my feelings for you have never changed, and they never will."

"Erza… I love you." Jellal said, making Erza smile and blush.

"I… I love you too, Jellal…" Erza said.

"Do you… Want to walk around?" Jellal asked.

"Sure." Erza said, as both of them stood to leave, since they had already finished their drinks.

They walked around out of the cafe and headed a block away, when they heard a huge commotion. It sounded like the noise from a carnival.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Erza said.

"Let's check it out." Jellal said, smiling.

They walked towards the noise, and found themselves in a huge carnival.

"What's this carnival for?" Jellal asked.

"I think it might be one of those annual carnivals..." Erza replied.

"Well... Would you like to play some games?" Jellal asked.

"Sure, I guess..." Erza said, as they both walked to the ticketing booth.

"Ten tickets, please." Jellal said, as he passed some jewels towards the man, who nodded and gave him the tickets.

They both walked around the carnival stalls, when something caught Erza's eye.

"W-wow... That... Is... A beautiful dress, indeed..." Erza said, staring at a wonderful scarlet coloured dress, which was one of the prizes in a carnival stand.

"I'll get it for you, Erza." Jellal said, smiling.

"No, you don't have to!" Erza said, but Jellal already headed towards the stand.

"A game, please." Jellal told the man, who smiled and took the ticket.

"The game is to make these magic darts fly onto those moving activation lacrima. It will release the prize and it will fall down, and you get to keep it. The lacrima will be under the prize it is holding." The man said.

"Alright. Watch me, Erza. I'm going to get you that dress!" Jellal said, using his magic to aim the dart at the lacrima.

He moved the dart from left to right, following the moving lacrima. Then he shot it, and it hit straight on! The dress fell, free from the lacrima's grasp, right into Jellal's hands.

"Good job! You get to keep that. Thanks for playing! Titania, you should treasure your boyfriend. He's a rare kind!" The man added, smiling.

'Boyfriend...?' Erza thought, stunned.

"Here, Erza." Jellal said, giving her the dress.

Erza noticed that Jellal was blushing and she started blushing too, happy that he got that dress… All for her.

"It's pretty, just like your hair. I'm sure you'll look great in it." Jellal said, smiling.

"Thanks, Jellal." Erza said as she accepted it.

"I would do anything for you." Jellal said, making her blush go wild.

They both continued walking and playing, and Jellal won Erza a stuffed toy, as well as some treats.

"Hey, Jellal. Why don't we give dunking a shot?" Erza asked.

"Sure…" Jellal said.

Jellal headed for the dunking seat first, while Erza prepared to shoot.

"I'm going to shoot now…" Erza said, as she aimed and shot the ball, directly onto the button.

Jellal fell from the seat, and landed in the water with a loud splash. Erza laughed as a soaking wet Jellal climbed out.

"This is so on…" Jellal said as Erza took the seat and Jellal prepared to fire.

Jellal shot, and missed, and Erza laughed once more.

"I've got years of practice… As a swordsman." Erza said and winked, as she climbed back out.

Later on, they went to a stall which allowed different people to play against each other, the winner claiming the prize.

"The objective of the game is to hit other players with slimeballs. Each of you will have ten slimeballs, each of different colours. The winner is the one who manages to hit the others the most, but if you get hit more than five times, you are out! START!"

Erza focused on aiming, and shot many others who were playing too, managing to hit at least one person with every slimeball. However, she did not focus much on dodging, so she was hit. But luckily, she was only hit four times. When suddenly… SPLAT! A slimeball from the right hit directly on her face. She quickly tried to remove the slime blocking her vision when Jellal laughed.

"That was for dunking me!" Jellal said, laughing.

In the end, Jellal won, as Erza was out of the game.

"Why, you…" Erza said, giggling.

"Hey, you two! Would you like to try this out? No one has ever managed to do it before, and you only get one try! Do you take the challenge?!" A man at a booth said, calling out to Jellal and Erza.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"It's for the most dare daring couples! You put plastic spoons in your mouth and carry a ball on it all the way to your mate, then put the ball on the other's plastic spoon. Then the second one would bring the ball to a barrel at the side, and drop it in! The trick is that you only get one try, and your hands have to be tied up. It's a non-magic game, so magic is banned. The prize is a pair of heart bracelets! It's a magic item that allows you to know the status of your mate at all times, and is extremely rare! Would you take the challenge?" The man said.

"Erza... Let's go for it." Jellal said.

"But... We aren't-" Erza said.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have fun, isn't it?" Jellal said, making Erza ponder.

"We'll do it, then." The Titania declared, creating a crowd of onlookers.

"If I decline, then my reputation as the Titania will be ruined, won't it?" Erza said, smiling at Jellal.

"Yeah!" Jellal said, as they walked together to the booth.

Erza grabbed a plastic spoon and placed the back of it in her mouth, and Jellal did the same. They got their hands tied after that. Then, Erza walked towards the man, who placed the ball on the plastic spoon, which enabled Erza to analyse the problem.

"The ball is pretty heavy, so I would have to apply some weight on my mouth. However, not too much, or the ball will fly off. I have to walk slowly and take each step carefully, and each step has to be small..." Erza thought to herself, before starting to walk towards Jellal, who stood behind a line marked on the floor.

She walked slowly, each step increasing the tension in the crowd. More onlookers gathered and gathered, but Erza did not flinch. Instead she stood strong, no matter how weird she knew she looked, and went towards , she reached jellal and the crowd cheered, but died quickly as Erza struggled with passing the ball to Jellal.

Jellal was feeling scared and self conscious, since the crowd was increasing the pressure on him. However, after seeing Erza swiftly pass through the first part of the challenge, he regained his confidence and received the ball from Erza with ease.

The crowd cheered once more, as Jellal turned and headed towards the barrell. Since what Erza did worked, he decided to do what she did, which was to walk slowly with small steps. He did it and slowly, but surely, he made his way towards the barrell.

Suddenly, Jellal tripped over a rock and the ball bounced on the spoon, but somehow landed back safely. The crowd was put on edge for a while, but everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief.

He then continued on, reached the barrell, reached down and dropped the ball in, and the crowd cheered for the two of them.

"We did it!" Erza said in glee as Jellal headed towards her, and hugged her, both full of happiness. The crowd still continued cheering madly, although the moment was over.

"Here's your prize, two of you. Congratulations for beating this challenge! You are the very first two! I'm sure other couples would take you as an example and try it out too!" The man said, smiling and passing them the bracelets.

The crowd started chanting 'Put it on! Put it on!"

So, Jellal grabbed the casing and opened it, revealing the two bracelets. He took Erza's hand and put on her bracelet, and Erza put on his bracelet for him.

Suddenly, both the bracelets glowed. Then, the four hearts on the design lighted up, showing that both their statuses are 'full'.

The crowd cheered once more, but soon dispersed.

"C'mon, Erza. We've used up all our tickets, and I'm sure you're tired. I'll bring you back to the guild." Jellal said, taking Erza by the hand.

"Well… I was supposed to be in the guild today for… Something important but I didn't turn up, and I want to avoid being seen, or I'll be forced to do some silly things, so I shall head directly back to Fairy Hills." Erza said.

"What important things?" Jellal asked, as they walked towards Fairy Hills.

"Nothing… It's pretty silly, really." Erza said, shrugging it off.

"Um… Erza… Could you meet me tonight at 7? And also, I'd like you to wear that dress, if you could. I'll pick you up..." Jellal asked, shyly.

"So… It's a date…" Erza said, blushing.

"I-If you want it to be…" Jellal replied.

They smiled at each other and left, both having agreed to a date that night.

_Fairy Hills_

Erza put on the scarlet dress that Jellal had just won for her that afternoon, this time without using magic, and made sure she looked okay, before heading out of her room and outside.

Jellal stood there, in a suit, and spotted Erza the moment she walked out.

"E-Erza.." Jellal said, shocked. "You look stunning tonight, especially in that dress."

"Thanks… You too, Jellal." Erza said, blushing.

"Let's go… Erza…" Jellal said, holding out an arm to her.

Erza gladly linked her arm together with his, and felt safe, being with him. Together, they walked on the streets of Magnolia, heading to the restaurant they were going to eat at. They soon arrived at the entrance, and managed to get a table of two.

"Jellal, what would you like to eat?" Erza asked as they both pondered over the menu.

"Hmm… I'll take whatever you do, Erza. As long as it isn't spicy…" Jellal said, as Erza giggled.

"You still have that weakness, huh?" Erza said, laughing.

"Well… I can't seem to get over it…" Jellal said, embarrassed.

"I'll get a creamy mushroom pasta and strawberry cake for both of us, alright?" Erza asked.

"Mm. That's fine with me." Jellal said, as Erza called the waiter over and ordered the food.

The food soon came, and while they ate, they chatted about Crime Sorciere, Jellal telling Erza about what he had done. Soon, they got onto the topic of Ultear.

"I see. So that's what happened. Gray figured it out, I think." Erza said.

"Yeah… It's a shame." Jellal said, looking away.

They continued eating and talking, until they finished their food. Erza had already finished off her cake when Jellal started.

"Wow, you eat really fast." Jellal said, shocked.

"Well… As long as it's cake, I can eat as much as I want." Erza said.

"Looks like your eating habits are the same too." Jellal said, smiling.

"Well… I can't seem to get over strawberry cake." Erza said, smiling back.

Jellal cut off a piece of his strawberry cake and brought it over to Erza's mouth. Erza was taken aback for a while, but she accepted it happily.

"Mm. Thanks, Jellal." Erza said, happily eating the strawberry cake that Jellal fed her.

With that, Jellal started playing with his strawberry cake. He gave Erza a second piece, but when he was about to give her a third piece, he took it back and ate it himself, giving Erza, who had just bit into air, a mischievous grin. Erza started playing with him too, she grabbed his plate and brought it over to her side, replacing her plate with his.

"Wow, Jellal. You eat fast." Erza said, grinning as she took a bite into Jellal's cake.

"Hey! Who said you could have that?" Jellal said, reaching over to grab it back when Erza got hold of some cream and put it on his face.

"Agh!" Jellal said, shocked. However, he quickly recovered and grabbed some of the cream, putting it on Erza's face too.

They both played around with the cake, cross feeding each other and messing up each other's faces with cream. Jellal took the final bit of the cream and grinned evilly, while Erza leaned back on her chair, trying to avoid the cream, since she was completely defenseless. However, Jellal having bent forward too much, slipped, and his lips landed on hers.

Both of them were surprised at first, but accepted it and it developed to a slow, deep and passionate kiss. Jellal lifted his hand, still full of cream, and caressed her cheeks with it, putting more cream on her face. However, Erza wouldnt go down without a fight. She took some of the cream on her cheeks and put it on Jellal's hair this time. After that, they both ran out of air, so they broke the kiss to gasp. They both started laughing, having had so much fun, just with a cake.

"Here, Jellal." Erza said, passing him a napkin before getting one for herself.

"Thanks." Jellal said, wiping the cream off his face, and trying to get it off his hair.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Erza asked, smiling.

"Mm." Jellal agreed, laughing.

"It's getting late, we should probably go." Erza said, as they packed up and paid the bill.

Jellal walked Erza towards Fairy Hills. Erza leaned her head on his shoulder, and Jellal brought his arm to her waist, as they walked.

"Jellal… What are you planning to do in the future?" Erza asked.

"I was thinking to establish a Crime Sorciere base here, and maybe even recruit more members… So I can stay with you." Jellal said.

"Oh, I see. That's a great idea. So where are you going to stay tonight?" Erza said, smiling.

"Oh, erm, speaking of which, I haven't figured that out yet…" Jellal said.

"Why don't you come over to my room?" Erza asked.

"Well… It's a girl's dorm, after all…" Jellal said.

"No one will know. Plus, it's only for a night, and Natsu and Lucy do that all the time! Or at least, used to." Erza said.

"They do?" Jellal asked.

"Well… Natsu is the one who breaks in to her apartment, of course." Erza said.

"Well… I guess if you don't mind…" Jellal said.

"Think of it as repaying the dinner treat, then." Erza said, smiling.

"O… Okay…" Jellal said.

A while later, they reached Fairy Hills.

"Erza… Are you sure this is alright?" Jellal asked.

"I'm sure." Erza said.

Erza requipped into her plugatory armour and flew the both of them into the room through the window, then shutting it and changing back to her armour after she entered.

"Erza, won't the others be suspicious if you suddenly turned up in your room without opening the door?" Jellal asked.

"Actually… I do this all the time." Erza said. "Inspired by Natsu."

"Oh, I see…" Jellal said.

"Well, shall we get to bed?" Erza asked.

"Hang on… I'm sleeping on the floor… Right?" Jellal asked.

"Well… There's enough room on the bed." Erza said.

"But…" Jellal said.

"Are you fine with it? Because I am." Erza said.

"F-fine, then… " Jellal said, blushing.

They both prepared for bed, Jellal took off his coat while Erza re-equipped into her pyjamas. Then, Erza switched off the lights, and they both headed into bed.

At first, Jellal and Erza both slept with their backs facing each other, and they were blushing. After a while, they felt uncomfortable, so they both turned to face each other, but each kept their distance.

'Erza is so cute when she's sleeping.' Jellal thought, taking a small peek out of his eyes.

'Jellal seems so sweet when his eyes are closed." Erza thought, peeking as well.

With that, Erza edged closer to him, followed by Jellal.

'He's warm.' Erza thought, as she edged even closer, blushing madly.

'I can't resist her cuteness." Jellal thought as he edged over to her once more, closing the gap between them.

Erza leaned her head on his chest, as both of them blushed like mad. Jellal reached his arm over and caressed the back of her head, hugging her tightly.

Together, in that position, they slept, both feeling glad and safe.

_The next morning_

Erza and Jellal were both eating breakfast at Fairy Hills, in her room.

"So… Will you come over to my guild tomorrow?" Erza asked.

"S-sure…" Jellal said, blushing.

"That's great, then. I guess I'll see you then." Erza said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this mini-sequel! Do favorite, follow and review! If you want to know why Jellal has to head over to Fairy Tail and what will happen to them, await the next update of _The Fish With Two Hooks! _Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**-TheFlyingNeko**


End file.
